


The Fifth Element

by Haruka_Malayo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, Meta, released before game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3010982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_Malayo/pseuds/Haruka_Malayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't know much about Pokemon Black and White. Neither do the player characters. This is a glimpse into their world, through their eyes. Quick, short, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Element

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in May of 2010, long before the December Japanese release and the March 2011 American release of Black and White.

For the first time, I see myself. As a whole.

I've known I've existed for the past few weeks, months, even. But this is the first time I wake up and I see MYSELF, as a whole. I am not a pixelated blob anymore. I have legs, I have arms.

I didn't even know this was possible! I'm not even sure how I'm alive, but I'm here, floating in midair.

No longer being a pixelated blob means I can see a whole lot better, too. I take off the baseball cap that's been sitting on my hair and look it over. It's a white color, with some sort of pink design on the front. My shorts are weird; they hug the curves of my body in all the wrong spots. At least my boots are cool and my shoelaces are tied.

I have a pinkish-red bag on. I try to open it, but for now, it's been sewn shut. No way to find anything in that bag, then. Including identification. I'm still identity-less. Oh, well, at least I have some sort of a body.

And a voice. "Hello?" I call out into the expanse. I'm breathing. I can't believe this. I'm finally coming to life.

All around me is white. I'm used to this world, though. Even a pixelated blob can see white. Just white. Every once in a while I've seen a frame, a window, into the outside world. A city. A town. A secluded road. I don't see any of those window right now, though. Just white.

Wait. No. There's somebody else here, in my white world. I've seen him before, but before, he's only been a pixelated blob as well. Undefinable. Now he has a baseball cap as well, though black in color, as well as a blue hooded pullover and dark jeans.

He sees me. I kick my legs and, just like that, float over to him. "Who are you?" I ask.

His mouth forms words, though slowly. "I don't know. Who are you?"

"I'm not sure either. Whatever this is," I say, motioning to our blank expanse, "we're here together. For some reason."

He smiles at me. I blush. Why is he smiling?

"What color are my eyes?" I ask him, out of nowhere. Most likely since I can't see them.

"Blue," he answers back. His voice is soft. "What color are mine?"

"Brown, but not the same color as your hair."

"Oh." He smiles at me.

This white world we inhabit opens up again and three small blobs come into our world. But this time, they are no longer blobs. I recognize them as the three dark images that had crossed my vision as a "pixelated blob," but they are no longer dark. One is green, one is red, and one is blue.

"Who are they?" the Boy asks as the creatures float toward us much as I had floated toward him.

The word is on my lips, even though I don't understand it. "Pokemon." And somehow, I understand that this is what we've been made for.

We wait together in our white world, the Boy and I. Waiting, with these three creatures we have befriended. We don't have names yet. We barely understand that the world we see in these pictures will someday be our world.

And yet, someday, it will be ours.

Isshu.

I hope it is soon.


End file.
